Star Trek: New Glory
by filmakerkm
Summary: The Adventures of the Starship Enterprise, with an exciting new crew.
1. Heritages

A/N: This is Star Trek Fan fiction with original characters.

EPISODE ONE: Heritages

A small boy runs through the simple town square of yet another unknown world. He ran as fast as he could pushing himself through the crowd of young people, mothers, boys, girls, as well and elderly men and women. He needed to pace himself; He started to draw his breath, starting to lose all energy. He slowed his body, racing around the next corner. He dropped the displays of two marketplace traders to the ground, trying to halt his pursers, maybe just for a few moments.

"Boy! STOP!" two local officers dressed for the job raced around the corner hot on his trail.

The boy continued to race down the sidewalks his breath starting to leave him. He peaked up, as two other officers grabbed him at each side lifting him off the ground.

"Let me go!" The boy yelled.

The officer to the left laughed it off.

"Not a chance." The officer said.

_Stardate 3456.78, Captain Benson Rin of the U.S.S Enterprise. We have passed through and are approaching the neutral zone. I fear that my decision here will be most important in reference to my career as captain of the Enterprise. _

"Captain." First Officer, Commander Davil Trov approached the captain, "We have a situation."

The captain looked at him, curious.

"A situation, Commander?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Trov said, "It is quite delicate."

"Well go ahead, Commander." the captain said, looking over at him from his captain's chair.

"It seems as if we have found your son, captain." Trov said, heartfelt, "He was arrested two days ago on a class M planet past the neutral zone."

"My son?" the captain said, looking away, "past the neutral zone? Impossible."

"Why do you think that, captain?" Trov asked.

"Because, Commander." The captain said, "My son is dead."

"Benson, listen to me." Trov leaned close to the captain, "It is Himil. It is your son."

The captain stood from his chair.

"It cannot be!" he exclaimed, "The son I knew betrayed me a long time ago."

The captain glared at his first officer before the doors closed behind him, exiting the bridge.

Captain Rin raced down the hallway until he stopped right before his chambers.

_My son. Himil Rin, my beloved son captured by the Romulans. A vile race only hell bent on conquest and murder of every last federation man, woman, and child. Conquer of every last federation planet. I knew in my heart I hated them, but not for those reasons. I hated them because I was given a Romulan son from my late Romulan wife. My dear wife who died at the hands of her own people. _

"Captain?" The captain's communicator lit up.

He tapped it lightly.

"Yes, Commander?" The captain asked, quite tired of this.

"There is an emergency, Captain."

The captain shut off his communicator. He sighed.

Captain Rin walked into the conference room. He always loved the view in this place.

"Commander?" The captain asked, as he sat down.

Commander Trov turned from gazing at the stars.

"Sir." He said, "Permission to speak freely."

The captain looked away. He knew where this was going.

"Permission granted, Commander." He said.

The commander perfected his standing posture.

"Captain, I am your first officer and your loyal friend." Trov said, "I know your wife was Romulan."

The captain looked back at Trov.

"And?" he tried to push the conversation along.

"Sir, I am simply concerned that reasons for seeking out your son are cowardly." Trov finished.

The captain almost laughed.

"Cowardly." The captain repeated, "You find me to be a coward, Commander?"

His first officer still stood sternly, perhaps more than before.

"_Never_, sir." Trov said, "But to not face your own son is a cowardly act- very dishonorable, sir."

The captain nodded slightly.

"I see." The captain said quietly.

The captain then stood.

"Your concern has been noted, Commander." the captain said, "You called me here to discuss an emergency. Anything else you wish to mention?"

The commandeer nodded.

"Indeed yes, captain." He nodded, "You are needed on the bridge sir. A message from Romulan high command."

The captain set back in his chair, almost falling, he could not believe it.

"Romulan high…" The captain shook his head, "Very well. Accompany me, Commander?"

The commander nodded.

"Of course, sir." He said, following the captain out of the conference room.

The captain entered the bridge. He rushed to his chair, sitting at it. His first officer stood near him.

"Report." The captain ordered, as communications officer Jade Lina looked to him.

"Two Romulan war-birds have de-cloaked seventy meters away." She said, "We are being hailed."

The captain nodded.

"On screen." He said.

The captain leaned back in his chair, as the face of a Romulan appeared.

"Captain Rin, greetings." The Romulan captain said.

"Captain Pirgess." Captain Rin said, nodding.

"Of course." Pirgess said, "All formalities aside, Captain, there is a situation at hand. A situation, I'm afraid, only you can resolve."

The captain leaned forward in his chair.

"Why me?" The captain asked, "Why confront the federation? We're not exactly allies."

"Captain Rin, please." Pirgess pleaded, "Our differences aside, I come not to you as a member of a Romulan Empire, but as a father."

The captain diverted his eyes.

"What has happened?" The captain asked, not looking back to the viewing screen.

"Your son, Captain, is on Romulus." Pirgess said, "He is going to die for treason."

The captain quickly looked back to Pirgess.

"Treason?" The captain asked.

"Yes, he is a true Romulan." Pirgess said, "He loves his empire, know that. But I fear he may love it too much. He always questioned the Imperial Senate."

"What has he done, Captain?" the captain stood from his seat.

"He has challenged everything we Romulans hold dear." Pirgess said, "He is on trial for the death of Jael Kok."

"The senator?" The captain asked.

"Yes, Captain." Pirgess said, "The very senator who is trying to enforce a Romulan and Reman equality bill. Himil saw him as a threat to Romulan purity."

"But the Remans, they are part of the Romulan Empire, are they not?" The captain asked.

"Very good, Captain." Pirgess smiled, "Indeed they are. Himil believed the Romulan Empire was weaker for it."

"Then why contact me?" the captain asked, "Why travel and seek me out?"

Pirgess' smile faded. He sighed.

"Captain, your son, as much as he does love his empire, is irrational and impulsive at times." Pirgess said, "With the death of Senator Kok, who was indeed, Romulan and very well liked, he has threatened to cross the neutral zone. He craves war, Captain Rin, and if I know Himil, he will find it."

"And you are expecting me to do what, exactly?" the captain firmly asked.

"If there is one federation ship that has the reputation for victory, Captain, it is the U.S.S Enterprise." Pirgess said, nodding, as the viewing screen went blank.

The captain sat back at his chair. He sighed.

"Set course for Romulus." The captain said.

The helmsman looked back to him.

"But sir, if we cross the neutral zone-" his helmsman stated urgently.

"That's an order, Peters." The captain said firmly, standing from his chair.

The helmsman nodded.

"Aye sir, course set for Romulus." He said.

Captain Rin turned to his first officer.

"Commander, you have the bridge." He said, as Trov nodded.

The captain walked off the bridge, and the doors swiftly shut behind him.

The captain made his way down the hallway and entered his office. The doors quickly shut behind him, and then he sat at his desk.

_My son, Himil Rin, was a Romulan traitor- my beloved son, a traitor to both sides, to both bloodlines. How could this have happened?_

The captain slowly opened the middle drawer of his desk. He picked out of it a picture frame. It was a rarity here on this ship, to have something as primitive as a metallic picture frame with a non-digital picture. It was his late Romulan wife smiling in this picture. This was something he hardly talked about, and he believed his crew knew that fact well. The captain's dead Romulan wife and traitorous son. He was almost ashamed of that fact, almost ashamed that his son did not chose to follow in his father's footsteps- to be with the federation. No, instead to meant to side with his late mother.

"Captain!" his communicator expelled.

It startled him. He pressed the icon on his chest.

"Yes, yes, what is it? Captain Rin here." He replied.

"Your presence is needed on the bridge, captain!" his first officer exclaimed, "It's a mess up here!"

"On my way." The captain said, as he hopped out of his chair, and headed out of his office.

The captain rushed into the bridge, stopping in the middle of the room, turning to his first officer.

"Report, Commander!" he exclaimed, rather firmly.

"Sir, several Romulan war-birds have de-cloaked and have locked weapons on us. They're shields are one hundred percent." The commander said.

"On screen!" the captain yelled.

The captain looked cautiously at the picture of three Romulan war-birds waiting, resting in an intimidating manner.

"Orders, captain?" The commander said from behind him.

The captain said nothing. He stared, pausing at the viewing screen.

"Captain, please, what are your orders?" The commander said urgently, "We will be eliminated! What is your strategy?"

The captain was quiet for a few more moments.

"What are their demands?" The captain turned quickly to his first officer.

"Captain?" Commander Trov asked, "You can't seriously…?"

"Commander, what are their demands?" the captain repeated, firmly.

The commander looked disappointed at the captain.

"They will not say." The commander finally said, "They won't answer to reason. They only want to speak with the captain."

The captain glared at his first officer for a few moments. He turned.

"Hail them." He said firmly.

Lina frowned.

"They will respond." Lina said.

"On screen." The captain ordered.

The captain took a few steps closer to the viewing screen.

"Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, you have passed the neutral zone." The face of a Romulan captain accused him, "You alone have aggressed against the Romulan Empire."

"I do not come as a federation starship captain." The captain said, firmly, "I come as a father of my son."

The Romulan captain looked away.

"Your son?" he was caught off guard.

"Himil Rin-" The captain clarified, "-my Romulan son."

"What gives you the right to cross the neutral zone for such a simple reason?" the Romulan captain shot back.

"I don't have to tell you, Captain, what Himil Rin has been accused of by your government." Captain Rin said, "You need me and my ship, or you will have a war with the federation on your hands."

The Romulan captain's eyes widened.

"Indeed you may be right." The Romulan captain said, "I know that name well, all Romulans do. Himil Rin is a traitor to his own cause. He is blinded by the hatred brewing in his own soul. Hate not only for the Remans, but for himself."

The captain nodded.

"He is only truly half Romulan." The Romulan captain continued, "As you know, he is also human."

"Will you let us pass, Romulan?" Captain Rin asked.

The Romulan Captain nodded.

"I wish you luck, human." The Romulan captain shot back, "For all of us."

The viewing screen went back to stars, in actuality.

"Helmsman Peters, continue pursed course." Captain Rin said, as he turned away from the viewing screen, "Commander Trov, a word."

The commander approached the captain.

"Yes, Captain?" the commander asked.

"Would you consider, perhaps-" The captain thought, "-a highly invasive maneuver when we arrive at Romulus?"

"Highly invasive, no sir." Commander Trov said, "We should not attack them, but perhaps subtle and with great strategy."

"Commander Trov, you surprise me." Captain Rin said.

"Surprise, Captain?" he asked.

"Well, yes, with your Klingon heritage I would think you would like a more direct approach." The captain said.

"Hmm." Trov said, "Usually yes, sir, but not this time. This time it is too dangerous. It would look bad from the exterior."

"Yes, yes it might." Captain Rin said.

"The federation might predict it is at fault of your poor judgment due to the personal issues involved, sir." His first officer said, "And the Romulans would perceive it as an assault on the empire. They would, no doubt, fire back triggering intergalactic war."

The captain nodded.

"Then we must be careful, my friend." The captain said, "And I agree. In this fight, we must be their allies. We must find some common ground."

The commander nodded.

"We must visit the Romulan capital." The captain said, "I need to speak some since into my son."

The commander nodded.

"We will help you get in and out unharmed." The commander said.

The captain nodded, placing his hand on the shoulder of his first officer.

"Thank you, my friend." He said.

The sleek starship the _U.S.S Enterprise_ started to slow as it approached Romulus.

Captain Rin now sat at his chair on the bridge.

"We have reached Romulus, Captain." Helmsman Peters turned to face Captain Rin.

Captain Rin nodded.

"What will you do, Captain?" Communication officer Lira asked.

The captain stood from his chair.

"_We_ are going to visit the capital city of Romulus and we are going to prevent intergalactic war."

His crew looked at him, skeptically.

"I know it seems an impossible task." Captain Rin said, "But with a little bit of a creative strategy, we can accomplish it, and it will be worth it, for _all our sakes_."

Helmsman Peters nodded, as did Communications officer Lira, the rest of the crew nodded to their captain as well. His first officer looked upon him lastly, nodding.

"I think of all you as my family first and my crew second." Captain Rin said, "And I am sad to say I have treated it like a bitter old man. I believe you all have the right to know that I did marry a Romulan woman. A woman I did love and I still do even though she was taken from me. Her life was ended by her own kind. And our son _is_ Himil Rin, and as you have learned in the last forty-eight hours, he is a proud Romulan, perhaps one that is too proud. But maybe if I had been there for him, and not negated his Romulan heritage, he would have turned out different. But he is still just my son, and I am still his father."

The captain looked each member of his crew, his family, in their eyes.

"And we must find him no matter the cost." The captain said, "But we must be cautious. We do not want to be responsible for any misunderstandings."

Each member of his crew nodded to him.

"The landing party will consist of Commander Trov, Science Officer Kingsly, Lt. Commander Bain, and myself." The captain said, "I will meet you all in the transporter room ASAP."

The captain, followed by his first officer, Kingsly, and Bain, left the bridge. The doors closed quickly behind them.

Captain Rin, Commander Trov, Science Officer Kingsly, and Lt. Commander Bain entered the transporter room.

"I will be in contact at all times, Bavilt." He looked to the Chief Engineer standing at the controls, "Don't let us down."

"I never have, Captain." He said, looking down, punching the controls.

All four landing party members stepped on the pad.

"Energize, Mr. Bavilt." He flashed a smile to his friend.

Bavilt nodded, punching the button.

The four Starfleet officers were surrounded by a bright beam, and then started to fade.

On the ground of Romulus, all four party members appeared. As soon as they did, they paused still for a few moments, and then the captain turned to them.

"Kingsly, what do you think?" the captain asked.

The science officer pressed several buttons on his pad.

"We are near the Himil's holding cell." Kingsly frowned, "and according to Romulan media, his trial is not but two days from now."

The captain nodded.

"The best route?" the captain asked.

"To better go unnoticed I would say behind the council chambers, and through the alleyways of Davrion." He said, "But we might hit a few bulkheads. Himil's cell will be heavily guarded."

Kingsly looked back up at the captain.

"Expected." The captain said, "I want each of you have your Phaser on hand. Anything could happen at any moment. Don't assume you know anything. _Understand?_"

Kingsly, Trov, and Bain nodded.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Alright, Kingsly." The captain said, "You're the man with the map, lead the way."

Kingsly nodded.

"Yes sir." He said, "This way, sir."

Kingsly lead the others along the side of the building.

"Receiving communication." Lira said.

Helmsman Peters looked back to her.

"What is it, Lira?" he asked.

"We are- we are being hailed." She said.

Peters turned back. He pressed a button at his station.

"Captain Rin, this is helmsman Peters." He said into the communication box, "Please reply, I repeat, please reply."

"What is it, Peters?" the captain's voice came in through the communication box.

"Sir, we are being hailed." He said. "

"Being hailed?" he asked, "What ships are in the area?"

Lira pressed several buttons at her station.

"Two Reman starships, sir." She said, "-they demand to speak with you.

"Patch them through to audio." The captain said, "I will speak with them."

Peters punched a few buttons at his station.

"Go ahead, Captain." Peters said.

"This is Captain Benson Rin of the U.S.S Enterprise." The captain's voice came through loud and somewhat clear.

"My name is Jhavic Damin, Captain." He said, "I have heard of your mission, and I offer aid to that cause."

"That is very kind of you, Captain." Captain Rin said, "But what do you hope to achieve?"

"I know the Romulans, Captain." He said, "If they catch you, they will kill you. They know of your mission as I do."

"You officer protection?" the captain asked.

"That and more." He said, "We wish your mission to succeed, very much, sir. Let us aid you in it."

"I accept your offer." The captain said, "In terms that you send four of your crew to our location ASAP."

"Agreed." The Reman captain said, "Damin signing off."

Captain Rin turned off his communicator.

"Commander." The captain said, as the Commander turned to him.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked.

"Prepare to debrief the Remans." He said, "They should be arriving momentarily."

The commander nodded.

"Yes sir." He said.

The commander turned to the group of Remans who appeared next to his own landing party.

"I am Commander Trov." He said.

The Remans nodded at him.

The captain turned away from the commander and the Remans. He pressed the icon on his uniform.

"Captain Rin to Lira." He said.

"Yes, Captain, this is Officer Lira." Her voice came over the intercom.

"Keep in touch." He said, "We may need to be beamed out at any given moment. Keep engineering awake and aware."

"Yes sir, Captain Rin." She said.

The captain walked towards the commander and the group of Remans.

"Are we all clear?" he asked.

The Remans bowed in courtesy to the captain.

"Yes, Captain Rin." the middle Reman male said, "I am Neic, Lt. Commander to Captain Damin. I am the leader of this landing party."

Captain Rin nodded.

"Good to meet you, Neic." The captain said, "What should be our next move, Lt. Commander?"

"Ideally, we would have to break through the Romulan guard to reach Mr. Rin." Neic said, "But with so few of us, we may not be able to break through them. It would be foolish to try against so many."

"A fool is a smart fool if it is he who stands up for what is right." Captain Rin said, flashing a smile.

The Remans all nodded with him.

"Then, Captain, we all are smart fools today." Neic said.

Lt. Lira was involved with her station. Peters turned in his chair.

"Jade." He said, with a smirk across his face.

Lira didn't look up from her station.

"Helmsman Peters, you will address me formally." She said, "It is Lt. Lira, if your human mind is not capable of processing the words needed."

"Why insult me, Lt.?" Peters stood from his station slowly approaching her's, "What have I done to deserve it?"

Lira stopped her work, and turned towards Peters. It was quite robotic.

"I think the human phrase would be: 'you were just being a man'." Lira said.

Peters raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Yes, well-" he stopped himself.

Peters kneeled before Lira, looking up at her.

"I only ask I peak into your thoughts, Jade." Peters pleaded.

Lira looked down at him for a moment, before turning back around in her chair to resume her duties.

"You should return to your duties, Helmsman." She said, "As should I."

Peters' face shriveled up as he kept still for a moment. He came back up to his feet.

"Okay, I get it." He busted out, "You're a Vulcan. Your mind is very disciplined. Believe me- I am not ignorant on that part. You shall shed no emotions, like some kind of signal towards weakness."

Lira turned back around in her chair.

"It is the Vulcan way." She said.

Peters rolled his eyes. It was very unprofessional.

"Yeah, sounds great." Peters remarked, "A life of total control, logical thought and discipline. Sounds like a real thrill ride."

Lira narrowed her eyes.

"That is what I was born to think." She said.

He turned back to her.

"Well do you?" he asked, "Do you believe it, Lt.?"

Lira looked away from him.

"I cannot deny that there is not a part of me that wishes to feel." She said, "-to portray emotions, to become a little human."

He stepped one step nearer to her.

"So you can feel?" he asked.

She expelled a breath, as she stood from her chair.

"Yes." She said, "But, as Vulcans, we are told to negate such things. That emotional feeling is the human way. Something Vulcans are not."

Peters took another step near her, he took her hand.

"I knew you once." He said, as she looked up at him, "-and you knew me once."

She frowned at him.

"Yes, there was a time." She said, "A mistake, perhaps."

He smirked.

"No, Lt." he said, "Not a mistake- a question."

"A question?" she asked.

"A question you posed on yourself." He said, "A challenge if you could feel- if you could love."

"Love-" she repeated, clearing her throat, "Love is illogical. One being that feels so greatly for another cannot respectfully perform on duty of a Starfleet vessel."

"And why is that?" Peters asked, looking affectionately at her.

"Love restricts you, it compels you from being completely who you are on a intellectual level." She said, "In other words, it curses you."

"It will not curse you." Peters said, hardly with any breath, can't "Love opens new doors- it brings people together like no other force in the universe- it can't take away ones intelligence, or render one unable to perform duties."

Lira frowned.

"I do not understand." She said.

He brushed her hair away from her face.

"I know." He said.

Peters leaned in and kissed his co-officer very delicately. She did not move to push him away; she did not negate him in any manner. Peters backed away.

"Very well." She finally spoke, "You may call me Jade on_ occasion_."

He smirked, as he returned to his station, and she to her's.

Captain Rin ran beside his Klingon first officer, and behind his new Reman counterparts.

"How far is it to the council gate?" the captain asked.

"It will be only moments, Captain." Neic said, looking back slightly, "Prepare yourself."

They all then stopped, pressing themselves to the wall just before the gate.

"It is before us." Neic whispered to Captain Rin, "Set phasers to stun."

Captain Rin nodded to the rest of his crew. They did as Neic instructed.

"Captain." Neic whispered, as Captain Rin looked to him, "Be aware of your surroundings. We are going to enter the corridor, take a sharp left, and then continue to the lifting shaft. Himil will reside in cell forty-seven dash AB."

The captain nodded.

"May I ask how you know this information?" Captain Rin asked.

Neic shook his head.

"It does not matter." He said, "All that matters is the Romulan."

The captain accepted that for now.

Neic peaked inside the corridor.

"Now!" Neic whispered.

Neic, followed by the rest of the Remans, then Captain Rin and his crew, rushed into the corridor.

"Savan, left, protect the Klingon." Neic said, as the Reman obeyed, "Bev, you go right, protect the captain."

Neic watched as several Romulan guards rushed towards them from the middle staircase.

"ROMULANS!" Neic yelled, firmly pointing ahead, "Javi, forward!"

Another Reman obeyed his command, charging against the Romulan guard. Commander Trov followed not far behind Javi.

"Savan, watch him!" Neic yelled.

Neic then turned to the Captain.

"Captain Rin, go for the lifting shaft." Neic said, "We will protect you."

"But, Neic, without us, you will surely fall!" Captain Rin said, urgently.

"We are not you're concern, Captain." Neic said, "You must find your son now."

Captain Rin sighed.

"Klingon!" Neic yelled, "Humans! Fall back left!"

Commander Trov, Kingsly, and Bain rushed towards the captain, as they rushed to the lifting shaft.

"I will not forget this." Captain Rin said.

Neic nodded.

"Nor will we." He said, "Now you must go. Farwell Starfleet Captain!"

Captain Rin nodded, as he and his crew disappeared into the lifting shaft.

Captain Rin stepped out of the lifting shaft on level forty-seven, cell block AB. Following him, stepped out the rest of the landing party.

"Captain, be cautious." His first officer whispered.

The captain nodded, moving on to the man who was sitting on the bed. He was dressed in full Romulan military attire, with short black hair. His ears were pointy, like a Vulcan's ears.

"Himil Rin." The captain said, "I have heard much about you."

The man still didn't turn to him.

"As I have heard much of you, Captain Benson Rin." He shot back, "Some, I would say to be unbelievable."

The man finally turned to the captain.

"Why would you say that?" the captain asked.

"I have heard word that you are indeed my biological father." Himil said, "You. _A human_. How disgraceful."

"Disgraceful?" the captain repeated.

"Of course, an absurdity." Himil said, "No human is worthy to be a father of mine. A Starfleet captain, less than that."

"Is is possible." He said back.

"Possible, yes, actuality, no." Himil said, "I am a proud full blooded Romulan, and I do not appreciate worms like you spreading filth and lies."

"A full blooded Romulan? Are you sure about that, Himil?" Captain Rin asked.

Himil frowned.

"What do you mean if I'm sure about that?" Himil said, "Of course I am!"

"Then who was your father?" the captain asked, stepping closer, "What type of man was he?"

"My father-" Himil said, "-was a brave Romulan war hero. Died in battle long time ago. He was a great man."

"Yes, Himil, yes!" Captain Rin said, "Your father is a great man known for his many military encounters, but a Romulan? No."

"I hope you don't mean yourself." Himil said.

"Your mother, what type of woman was she?" Captain Rin asked.

Himil glared at him.

"I do not have to stand here and prove my Romulan heritage to you!" Himil raged, "I am a true Romulan! I have nothing to hide!"

"Ah, there it is." Captain Rin said, "But you do have something to hide, don't you, Himil? Something you know is there itching in the back of your head! A deathly secret you are so ashamed of, you have grown to hate your very own soul!"

"Okay Captain, so you know it." Himil said, "You know what I tell you is lies. That in fact, I have only one true Romulan parent. My late mother."

"Your mother, Himil, that was my wife." The captain said, "You know it to be true."

"I am Benson Rin, Himil." The captain continued, "I fell in love and married a young woman named Jilla Bavak, a Romulan woman- a woman who became Jilla Rin, your mother."

"You think because you say it, it is true?" Himil shot back at Captain Rin, "You have proven nothing to me."

"Himil, Rin is a human name!" the captain said firmly, "Rin is an earth name, not a Romulan one! Think! Why else would it be as it is?"

Himil glared, then diverted away, as he sat back at his bed.

"It cannot be." Himil said, "I have always just been Romulan."

"You are such a gift." The captain said, "Why I could not see it- my son, I am so sorry."

Himil slowly turned to him.

"I was never there for you." Captain Rin said, "Please, Himil, I am so sorry I was not able to be a proper father."

"Then why do it?" Himil said, "Why did you send me away?"

The captain sighed.

"I did it because it was what you wanted." He said, "It was what your mother wanted."

"What? For me to be an outcast among my own people?" Himil said, standing again, "For me to see my mother killed and left to wonder if I even had a father?"

"I did not want this for you." The captain said, "But, as a child, you became more and more interested in your Romulan side than your human one. I wanted you to join Starfleet, as I did. All you wanted was to return to Romulus. It was what was best."

"Why did you never try to contact me?" Himil asked, "It's been _twenty years_!"

"Perhaps it was my federation pride." The captain said, "But you were always my son, Himil, and I never stopped loving you."

Himil approached his father, and hugged him.

_Captain's Log, Stardate 3545.78. The Romulan Senate has agreed to drop the charges against Himil knowing that he has no plans to risk the Romulan Empire's stability, and will never have contact with the empire again. This process I expect will be hard for him, but I will be glad to guide him through it. Himil will be joining our crew as Ensign Himil Rin, Starfleet officer of the U.S.S Enterprise, under captain's supervision of course. _

Captain Rin sat aboard the bridge of his dear Enterprise once again.

"Peters, get us _the hell_ out of here." He told his helmsman.

Sharing a laugh, Peters stuck a few buttons at his station.

"Yes sir." He said.

The doors to the bridge swiftly opened.

"Permission to come aboard, sir." Himil asked, dressed now, in full Starfleet uniform.

Captain Rin smiled at his son.

"Permission granted." He said, "Welcome aboard, Ensign."

Himil walked from the doors, which closed quickly, and took his seat next to the helmsman.

THE END


	2. Savages

A/N: This is Star Trek Fan fiction with Original characters.

Episode Two: Savages

Captain Rin sat calmly at his captain's chair in the middle of the bridge.

"Commander." The captain said.

"Yes, Captain." The commander turned to him.

"What are our orders from Starfleet?" the captain asked.

The commander stood sternly before Captain Rin.

"We are to monitor the neutral zone until given further instructions." The commander said, "To prevent any further disturbances."

"I assume that Starfleet is still not pleased with our actions in that area." The captain said, sighing, "Alright, Peters, Warp five."

Helmsman Peters nodded.

"Aye Captain, Warp Five." Peters repeated.

The Enterprise sped off into warp speed, as stars became as streams surrounding it.

"Captain, there is a faint signal nearby." Lt. Lira said, "A ship, sir."

The captain urgently looked to him.

"A ship?" he asked.

She nodded.

"It's faint, but there is certainly something out there." Lira said.

The captain raised his hand to Peters.

"Slow to half impulse power." He said.

Peters nodded.

"Aye, slowing to half impulse power, sir." Peters repeated.

"Sir, the signal is growing in strength." Lira reported.

The captain nodded.

"We must be getting nearer to it." The captain said, "On screen."

The viewing screen only showed him space and stars.

"That's impossible." Rin said, "There is nothing there."

The captain then slowly leaned back in his chair. He sighed.

"They're cloaked." The captain said, "Either Romulan or Klingon."

Commander Trov turned to the captain.

"Captain, might I add some insight?" he asked.

The captain scoffed.

"Yes. Please, Commander." The captain said.

"The traces that our scanners pick up I know it can only be Klingon." He said, "I use to serve on a vessel like this one. It is not Romulan."

The captain nodded, and looked away.

"Klingon, hmm?" he said, "Thank you, my friend."

The commander nodded.

"Lira, open hailing frequencies." The captain said.

Lira nodded.

"Haling frequencies opened." She reported.

The captain slowly stood from his chair, walking even slower towards the viewing screen which still only shown him stars.

"This is Captain Benson Rin of the U.S.S Enterprise." He said, "We know you are there. Show yourselves, so that we may talk. You are approaching the neutral zone."

There was silence for a moment, and then over the stars appeared a Klingon bird of prey.

The face of a Klingon captain appeared on the viewing screen.

"Captain Rin, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Klingon Captain said, "I am Captain Kov."

The captain nodded.

"Would you like to tell me what your vessel was doing approaching the neutral zone completely cloaked?" Captain Rin firmly asked.

"We were meeting up with the rest of the fleet." Kov said, "For an assault."

The captain started to pace, nodding.

"An assault." The captain repeated, "For what purpose?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you, human." Kov said, "This does not concern the federation."

"It does concern me when you break my patrol, Kov." Captain Rin said firmly, "I don't care what kind of Imperial mission you're on, you have broken federation code!"

"If you will not give us a path, I will create one!" Kov yelled, as he signed off.

The captain turned from the screen, to his first officer.

"What do you think, Commander?" the captain asked.

"Well, he seems to mean what he says." Trov said.

"Yes, Commander, I got that feeling too." The captain remarked.

"As a Klingon, his word is sound." Trov said, "He will not break it."

The captain nodded. The captain was then shaken, almost to falling, as the entire ship shook.

"Report, Kingsly!" the captain yelled.

"Shields at sixty percent." Kingsly said, climbing back to his chair, "Another blow like that, we'll be completely drained, sir."

The captain jerked his head to his first officer.

"Commander, suggestions!" the captain yelled.

"The Klingon Bird of Prey is unmatched in its combat skills, Captain." Trov said, "I know, I used to serve on one."

"That's not really helping Commander." The captain said, "I need solutions fast."

"Hmm, well." Trov said, "The Klingon ship cannot fire while cloaked."

The captain thought.

"Captain." Lt. Lira said, "I detect three other Klingon warships approaching and still cloaked."

Trov swiftly turned to Captain Rin.

"Captain, I would like to speak with Captain Rov, with your permission." Trov said.

The captain looked at his friend.

"I'll allow it." He said.

The commander stepped forward to the viewing screen.

"Hail them." Trov ordered.

"Hailing frequencies open, Commander." Lira reported.

"This is Davil Trov, first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise." Trov pronounced, "Please stop this, and listen to what I must tell you."

The viewing screen lit up with the face of Captain Rov.

"I will listen to you." Rov said, "Speak."

Trov politely bowed his head.

"Thank you, sir." He said, "Please halt in your attack of this federation starship. You want nothing from us."

Rov frowned.

"You of all your crewmembers must understand honor, Commander." Rov said, "You are _Klingon_."

"Yes." Trov lowered his head, and then raised it back towards Rov, "I understand it well, but the honor you have earned is an honor misplaced."

"Misplaced." Rov repeated.

"You seek out war- you sacrifice for the Klingon Empire." Trov said.

"We are warriors, Commander, it is our purpose." Rov said.

"To fight a war that is no longer significant." Trov said, "You have searched it out so desperately it has become _shame_, Captain, _dishonor_."

"I will not sit here and listen to you insult me and my decedents!" Rov yelled.

"But it is true, it is not, Captain?" Trov accused him, "You lust for battle ever since the war with the Romulan Empire."

"I am _Klingon_!" Rov yelled.

"Admit it, Captain, you love watching Romulans die." Trov finished.

Rov diverted his eyes.

"Yes…Commander." Rov said, finally, "Romulans are vile beings with no since of honor, no respect, no loyalty!"

"Careful, Captain." Trov said, "We have many kinds here on the Enterprise."

"Romulan!" Rov bellowed.

"And more." Trov said, "Romulan, Cardassian, Vulcan, Human, and Klingon."

"How can you function with such a crew?" Rov seemed offended, "It's barbaric."

"We get along fine." Trov said, "Now I say again. Spare our lives and turn back. It will not be worth it, Captain."

Rov tilted his head. A moment passed before he spoke again.

"Very well." He said, "I will do as you say. That, Commander, is a warrior's promise."

"I am honored. Thank you, Captain." Trov said, as the screen faded back to stars again.

Trov slowly turned back towards the rest of the crew. None of them said a word, yet they all couldn't stop staring at him. The captain, in the middle, started to smirk.

"A job well done, Commander." The captain stepped forward to him.

The commander bowed slightly.

"Thank you, sir." He said.

"Captain, all Klingon birds of prey are cloaked and preceding away from the neutral zone." Lira reported from her station.

"Very good." The captain replied.

Captain Rin patted his first officer on the back.

"A big thing you have done today." He said, "You have prevented another Klingon-Romulan conflict."

"Thank you, sir." Trov repeated, "For the sake of my people, and the sake of the federation."

The captain nodded.

"We are not savages, sir." Trov assured the captain, "It is our way- we are warriors."

The captain nodded.

"I know that, Commander." The captain said, "I know the reasons."

His first officer almost smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir." He repeated again. The End


End file.
